A secret smile in the sunrise
by Miya Inoue
Summary: Kurama reflete sobre questões pessoais antes de ir para o Makai e rever Yomi,depois de mil anos...e faz uma descoberta maravilhosa,que pode ter sido feita tarde demais...
1. Sunrise

A secret smile in the sunrise

Capítulo 1: Sunrise

Reiko esteve no jardim da casa dela durante toda a manhã, cuidando das plantas.Ela acabou de regá-las nesse momento, e está indo guardar seus utensílios de jardinagem...

Cerca de meia-hora depois, ela estava de volta ao jardim, usando roupas limpas e com um prato cheio de iguarias nada saudáveis.Sentou-se numa cadeira de vime, cruzou as pernas, e começou a comer.Isso me fez lembrar que já era hora do almoço...

Não sinto fome de jeito algum.Dentro de algumas horas, partirei para o mundo das trevas para me encontrar com Yomi.

Engraçado...ver minha amiga despojada dessa maneira me fez repentinamente ter uma vontade...ter um desejo de escolha...se eu pudesse,escolheria ignorar o convite do meu antigo companheiro...nem que fosse por meio de qualquer magia estapafúrdia,eu poderia esquecer a razão do meu nervosismo com esse reencontro...ah,se eu pudesse escolher...ficaria aqui nesse mundo mesmo.

_As I look into your eyes I see the sunrise  
the light behind your face helps me realize_

Olhando para Reiko,lembro-me do passado não muito distante que une à mim,à ela,à todos os nossos amigos em comum...o nosso primeiro encontro foi muito tenso e complicado,mas qualquer coisa em que Reiko Fujiwara esteja envolvida também rende muito divertimento...foi engraçado,ninguém nunca havia me chamado de 'débil mental' antes daquele dia.Todo mundo sempre me achou muito esperto e seguro.Mas ela sempre fez questão de me xingar quando julgava necessário, de me obrigar a sorrir, nem que pra isso ela tivesse que gastar todo o estoque de sua energia e paciência.Eu sempre intriguei a Reiko, como à todas as pessoas,mas ela foi a única que agiu diferentemente ao meu respeito.

Esse contato—melhor seria dizer 'choque'— com o meu passado, esse retorno ao Makai, me faz refletir sobre certas coisas e situações...quais foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida?Como Youko,a felicidade para mim se resumia a realizar roubos com perfeição e eliminar tudo o que me atrapalhava...não há dúvida de que como Shuichi,pude descobrir a felicidade genuína,não em atos grandiosos,mas nas coisas mais simples...

Os momentos que passei com minha mãe são eternos, haja o que houver.Ela é uma deusa pra mim.Yusuke,Kuwabara,Hiei,meus amigos...lutei por causas nobres ao lado deles.Minha maior recompensa, ao final das empreitadas, era ver todos ao meu lado.Estávamos vivos, juntos, e éramos vitoriosos.

E essa menina, a meio youkai, meio humana, meio maluca, meio encrenqueira, meio sofrida...mas totalmente admirável.

_Will we sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines  
maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine_

Reiko talvez se comporte como uma criança às vezes, mas é uma grande pessoa...grande _mulher,_eu diria,porquê ela não amadureceu apenas como pessoa e como guerreira...posso ser frio e calmo,mas não sou cego.

Ela é engraçada sem ser estúpida...é extrovertida sem ser inconveniente...é um pouco estabanada,mas enfim,ninguém é perfeito...tem um gênio de cão...grita alto quando quer e sempre cria polêmicas em torno dos assuntos mais delicados possíveis...quando implica com alguma coisa,meu Deus,não há quem consiga fazê-la mudar de idéia...é uma menina feliz,apesar de tudo.Feliz mesmo sem ter motivo, porquê nasceu pra ser assim.Alguma coisa me diz que seu desejo de vingança contra a assassina dos pais é uma mera manifestação imatura de inconformismo...ao contrário de mim,Reiko tem uma alma pura,nobre e iluminada.Sua espontaneidade foi uma coisa meio chocante pra mim no começo, mas depois eu deixei a 'superioridade' de lado e passei a enxergar que as pessoas que são assim não precisam procurar pela felicidade, ela chega até elas aos poucos, todo o dia, sempre que houver esperança e alegria em suas vidas.

Devo admitir que um dos fatores que compõem o charme natural que ela possui é o seu temperamento...é ao mesmo tempo perigoso e excêntrico,engraçado...sempre me desgostei quando trabalhava ou me relacionava com pessoas impulsivas e de gênio forte,mas gosto do jeito de ser da Reiko...ela passa um entusiasmo,uma emoção especial muito grande pra quem está ao seu redor.É como se tudo pudesse ser animado e dar certo o tempo inteiro...

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all  
It could be me  
At this moment in time  
Is it in your mind at all  
It should be me, it could be me  
Forever_

Irresponsável… adoravelmente irresponsável.Nota 10 em impertinência e atrevimento.Não fez os deveres, não estudou para a prova, chegou atrasada, questionou a autoridade e sabedoria do professor...não está autorizada a sair de casa?Tudo bem, janelas existem para serem usadas quando todas as portas se fecham.Esse é o lema dela.

Força e Bravura.Astúcia e bondade.Uma obstinação tão autoflagelante que chega a dar pena...mas também admiração.Eu torci por ela muitas vezes, fervorosamente, em pensamento.Talvez devesse ter torcido em voz alta, com propriedade, como quando ela torce para Kuwabara ou qualquer um de nós quatro...

Sua alegria é verdadeira, não é um escudo de proteção ou uma fachada medíocre.Ela se protege com sua coragem e seu ímpeto.

Um dos momentos de minha vida terrena que jamais esquecerei foi quando, durante a minha luta com Karasu,na final do torneio,ela subiu no ringue para tentar me ajudar.Kuwabara e Yusuke a seguraram e não permitiram.Ela compreende a luta...mas gosta de fazer o que quer,não o que as regras dizem.

Durante a nossa missão de impedir a abertura do túnel entre os dois mundos...Sensui tentou recrutá-la, com promessas mentirosas e vazias...mas Reiko é esperta,segura,decidida...e muito,muito mal-criada.

Naquele dia ela me arrastou quase pela cidade inteira...nós fomos ao cinema,ao parque de diversões,à uma pista de patinação...quando me mostrava preocupado com nossas obrigações?"Ai, como você é mané,Kurama!".E continuava se divertindo...e foi isso que eu acabei fazendo também.Ao cair da tarde, ela se virou pra mim, confiante, e disse: "Amanhã o nosso trabalho continua".

Ela é simplesmente linda...irresistível...um grande exercício de boa-vontade para quem não puder ceder à tentações.Já vivi muito, mas nunca encontrei uma mulher tão completa.Acho que estou sob algum tipo de encantamento, não sei ao certo.Reiko é muito carismática.

_Wandering through life will love come home to you  
and the love you want forever, will they be true to you_

Preciso me despedir decentemente dela.Não posso partir assim, sem nenhuma palavra para alguém de quem gosto tanto.

_Will we sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines  
maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine_

Ela já terminou de comer...está com um livro nas mãos...biologia...qual será a matéria escolar favorita dela?Provavelmente educação física ou os intervalos entre as aulas...

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all  
It could be me  
At this moment in time  
Love's indescribable  
It should be me, it could be me  
Forever_

Não estou sendo maldoso, de jeito algum. É engraçado.Poderia ser patético nos outros, mas não nessa pessoa.Ela é incrível.

_Easy, ready, willing, over time  
where does it stop where do you dare me to draw the line  
you've got the body now you want my soul  
don't even think about it say no go_


	2. Secret Smile

_A secret smile in the sunrise_

**Capítulo 2: Secret Smile**

Quase cinco horas… é hora de ir.Foi esse o horário que combinei com Koenma e a Guarda Expedicionária do Reikai.

Ainda tenho vinte minutos.Preciso me despedir da Reiko antes de partir.Vou ficar fora durante os próximos três meses, exatamente o período de férias escolares.Todos os meus colegas de classe vão estar relaxando e se divertindo...eu vou colher os frutos do que plantei durante minha vida passada.Não sei ao certo quanto mal esses frutos poderão me fazer.Talvez o verdadeiro mal já esteja dentro de mim...

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me_

Ela não está mais no jardim.E saiu de casa faz algum tempo, de acordo com o que sua avó acaba de me dizer.Lamento muito não ter descido para falar com ela quando estava almoçando no jardim.

Saí para a rua, pronto para me dirigir ao local do encontro com Koenma.

"Ei,Shuichi!".

Era Reiko.Á princípio veio correndo, mas desacelerou os passos até parar completamente, e sorrir pra mim.Se aquela fosse a última imagem que guardaria do Ningenkai, eu não sairia perdendo.

_So use it and prove it  
Remove this whirling sadness  
I'm losing, I'm blue sing  
but you can save me from madness_

"Você queria falar comigo?".

"Ainda quero... eu vim me despedir".

Ela ficou séria.Mesmo assim continua com um semblante ameno.

"Você já está indo pra lá?".

'Lá' era o Makai.Eu assenti.

"Vou ficar o verão inteiro".

"Eu vou sentir a sua falta. Não vai ter nenhum mané pra eu impedir de estudar durante as férias".

"Parece que quem vai desempenhar esse papel agora é você... te vi estudando biologia hoje... é um paradoxo e tanto".

"Eu preciso entrar para o colegial, não quero dar motivo para o meu avô ter um infarto por causa do desgosto. Se bem que se eu conseguir passar as chances de ele enfartar de emoção são maiores ainda".

Eu ri.Será que essa é a última gracinha que ouvirei?

"Kurama… boa sorte. E manda lembranças ao Yusuke… e ao Hiei também, embora eu ache que ele não tem o menor interesse em se lembrar de mim... ai, eu acho que eu não consigo mais viver longe de vocês, rapazes...".

Reiko fez uma coisa que me deixou completamente fora de ação...ela me abraçou.Seus braços circundaram meu corpo, e sua face ficou junto ao meu pescoço.Seu tom de voz era suave, mas havia um certo saudosismo nele.

"O Kuwabara vai ficar te fazendo companhia, Rei…".

"Mas não é o mesmo que todos nós estarmos juntos... nós cinco, metidos naquelas batalhas malucas... parece que foi ontem que tudo aconteceu. Foi tudo muito perigoso e dramático... mas eu me diverti muito. E fiquei muito feliz em ter conhecido cada um de vocês... é bom a gente saber que não vai ficar só no mundo."

"Você tem os seus outros amigos. E a sua família também".

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... eu não vou ver as pessoas morrendo ao meu redor e ficar sozinha...".

"Rei...".

Ela está me fitando bem dentro dos olhos...seu sorriso contempla mais uma vez o meu espírito conturbado,através destes olhos que eu sempre fiz com que fossem indecifráveis.

"Eu tenho certeza de que você, Hiei e Yusuke vão vencer essa parada. E vão voltar pra nós. Bom, pelo menos dois de vocês, porquê eu sei que o verdadeiro lugar do Hiei é na terra dele... e se um dos meus amigos estiver feliz, onde quer que ele esteja, eu também estarei".

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
and you use it only for me  
nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
and you use it only for me_

Os braços dela continuam ao meu redor.Nós sorrimos um para o outro durante um breve momento, mas ela ficou novamente séria.No entanto, havia uma coisa diferente em seu olhar...um lampejo da sua velha e conhecida audácia,mas em um outro ritmo,que eu nunca vira antes, bem mais suave e delicado...introspectivo...perscrutador,talvez.

"Eu não queria que isso fosse uma despedida entre nós, mas como diz o Koenma, o 'seguro morreu de velho'... eu queria fazer uma coisa... mas não pense que eu estou querendo alguma coisa em troca... é só uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer... eu vou fazer agora porquê... quem pode saber se eu vou ter outra chance...".

As mãos dela subiram para o meu rosto...ela segurou as minhas faces com firmeza,umedeceu os lábios e...

_So save me I'm waiting  
I'm needing, hear me pleading  
And soothe me, improve me  
I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_

Ela pressionou seus lábios contra os meus...fiquei totalmente surpreso,abobalhado.Meu coração humano estremeceu de um modo que nunca havia estremecido antes, nunca senti uma emoção remotamente parecida com aquela nem mesmo durante minha longa vida como demônio-raposa.

Seus lábios perderam lentamente os movimentos, até estancarem sobre os meus, úmidos e ardentes...haviam mal começado a se afastar,quando abracei a cintura dela e puxei o seu corpo de encontro ao meu...correspondi ao beijo intensamente.Estava confuso, surpreso, apreensivo, mas encontrei em meio ao meu caleidoscópio de sensações uma urgência, um desespero, um desejo insaciável de retribuir aquela demonstração de carinho...ou de que quer que fosse.

_  
_Ela passara os braços por entre os meus, e suas mãos estavam deslizando pelas minhas costas com uma delicadeza tão sedutora que eu não conseguia conter meus gemidos...pode parecer loucura,mas se aquilo tivesse continuado,talvez eu a tivesse levado para minha casa e feito amor com ela...

_When you are flying around and around the world  
And I'm lying a lonely  
I know there's something sacred and free reserved  
And received by me only_

Empurrei-a o mais rápida e gentilmente que pude.Era insano levar aquela situação adiante.Olhei para ela e vi que estávamos nas mesmas condições: ofegantes, corados e perturbados.Sentia um tremor em meus braços, como se eles quisessem voltar a pendurar-se na cintura dela independentemente da minha vontade.

Era puro desejo o que estava me queimando por dentro.Mas não era só isso...era uma paixão,descoberta de súbito,naquele momento.Eu sempre gostei muito da Reiko e a admirei...então,somando aquilo tudo,o que significava?Que eu a amava?Ela sentia o mesmo por mim também?Mas porquê alguém me amaria daquela forma?Justo alguém como ela?

_So use it and prove it  
Remove this whirling sadness  
I'm losing, I'm blue sing  
but you can save me from madness_

"Eu já vou. Adeus, Reiko".Foi o que me limitei a dizer, ainda sobressaltado.Minha cabeça e meu coração latejavam.Saindo dali, eu esperava fazer com que parassem.

"Kurama! Desculpe! Eu... eu não sei o que me deu".

Ela estava me encarando, visivelmente consternada.

Eu sorri.Um sorriso horrível, pessimista, maldoso até.Até agora não tenho certeza de que era aquele sorriso mesmo que eu queria dar.

"Pode ser que você não me reconheça mais quando eu voltar. Se é que eu vou voltar".

"Você vai ser sempre o mesmo pra mim... e se você não voltar dentro de três meses eu vou atrás de você".

"Não perca seu tempo se preocupando comigo. Tchau".

Deixei-a para trás.Enquanto caminhava pela rua, sabia que ela estava me observando, mas não me voltei...

Não perca seu tempo...não perca seu tempo se preocupando com um cara como eu...

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret_

Não perca seu tempo se iludindo com alguém que teve de roubar a existência de outra pessoa para sobreviver...

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret_

Eu estou recebendo de volta as únicas coisas que realmente sempre me pertenceram...

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret_

As minhas dívidas com o meu passado… você é um prêmio que eu não mereço...e se você insistir em chegar perto de mim,eu vou acabar te ferindo também!

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret_

Se fosse somente Shuichi Minamino quem habitasse este corpo, ele ficaria com você, se tivesse também o meu bom gosto, é claro...

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret_

Finalmente cheguei às fronteiras do reino de Yomi.Não posso mais pensar em nada que me seja agradável.De jeito nenhum.Acabou-se a temporada de ilusões.


End file.
